1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system networking, and more particularly to a system and method for information handling system wireless network preconfiguration.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Individuals and enterprises who purchase information handling systems have sought systems of smaller size and greater mobile flexibility. Smaller-sized information handling systems typically come in the form of portable systems that have integrated input/output devices and an integrated power source. As an example, a typical portable information handling system is built in a housing having a rotationally coupled lid that resembles a clamshell. The lid includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) while the housing includes a keyboard and a battery. With a charged battery, a portable information handling system allows an end user convenience and mobility by eliminating a need for the end user to have a connection to a fixed asset, such as a power outlet or peripheral display and keyboard. In order to allow networking in a mobile configuration, portable information handling systems often include wireless networking capabilities, such as wireless local area network (LAN) capabilities compliant with IEEE standard 802.11(b) or (g). Wireless LAN capabilities allow an end user to interact with local hotspots that are often found in airports and stores.
One difficulty with relying upon wireless LAN hotspots is that such hot spots typically have a relatively limited range. For example, wireless LAN access is not typically available on roads and highways or outside of population centers. In response to this limitation, end users have turned to wireless wide area networks (WAN) that support access over greater ranges. Wireless WANs typically rely upon cellular telephone networks to transmit data. To accomplish this, an information handling system essentially has a cellular telephone transceiver built into its housing. The transceiver is provisioned for access to a cellular telephone network provider using a protocol of the provider, such as GSM 1-G through 4G or CDMA. In addition to existing cellular telephone networks, new wireless technologies have come to market, including 4G, LTE, Mobile WiMax, and GOBI, which provides universal silicon so that a single wireless WAN card can support both GSM or CDMA wireless network interactions. One difficulty with the use of wireless WAN communications integrated within an information handling system is that an end user typically must provision the information handling system to interact with a desired network. Provisioning steps can vary widely depending upon the type of network and the provider of network services. In some instances, provisioning to a wireless WAN presents such a challenge that end users elect not to use wireless WAN services rather than mess with the provisioning steps.